Odult? It's Sehun, Bby!
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Well, ini semacam diary dariku, dengan sedikit perubahan, dan main cast HunKai. Kai fanboy dari EXO dan Odult adalah bias utamanya, bagaimana Sehun -kembaran Odult menurut Baekhyun- menurut Kai? HUNKAI, YAOI, U!KAI, SEHUN AND ODULT #ignore the summary TwT


**_Odult? It's Sehun, bby!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Always with HunKai, and U!Kai~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Typo(s), OOC, bad language?, always SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/WHATEVA YOU CALL IT~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*A/N : mohon untuk dibaca~_**

**_Sebelumnya terimakasih yang udah review di ff 'Blind Date?' aku cuma mau bilang tidak ada sequel untuk ff itu~ sengaja aku bikin gantung, sisanya terserah pemikiran kalian~_**

**_Dan, ff ini aku bikin diantara rasa frustasi abis ulangan MTK jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan~_**

**_And special thanks for : Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, , BluePrince14, ichigo song, Jung Ha Ki, Imeelia, song rae ah, and _**

**_Maaf gak bisa memenuhi permintaan, ini sebagai gantinya~ :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Don't even try to read it if you don't like this fiction, I'll say it, IT'S FICTION WITH KAI UKE! I hope you understand it well~**_

**_._**

_**Happy Reading HunKai Shippers xDD**_

**_._**

* * *

"Jongin lihat~ Odult datang~"

"Ck, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Odult, Baekhyun-hyung, Odult bahkan lebih tampan dari namja kacamata itu!"

"Aish, buka matamu lebar-lebar, Jongin sayang~ dia itu benar-benar mirip dengan si evil magnae EXO, kau tahu?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah membahas hal ini berkali-kali, bahkan mungkin berjuta-juta kali. Rasanya sudah lama sekali setelah namja bernama Oh Sehun –menurut penilaian Baekhyun– yang mirip seperti Odult EXO itu pindah ke sekolahnya dan menjadi topik favorit dari Byun Baekhyun.

Well, mungkin memang terasa weird, tapi keduanya ini adalah dua dari entah berapa fanboy terselubung dari boyband baru, EXO.

Dan, yeah, Odult adalah bias utama mereka dari keduabelas namja-oh-damn-so-hawt itu. Ah, sepertinya khusus Baekhyun, Sehun adalah bias utamanya, untuk saat ini.

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan namja hyper berstatus teman dekatnya ini. Oh, please, Baekhyun selalu ber-fanboy-ing berlebihan, memekikan nama Odult berkali-kali saat Sehun melintas didekat mereka berdua.

Jujur saja, Jongin pernah menghabiskan waktunya yang oh-so-important itu dengan memandangi Sehun berjam-jam diperpustakaan. Dan, hell yeah, Odultmasih jauh lebih tampan dari Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin sayang~ aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa membedakan Odult dan Sehun saat kacamata eww itu hilang dari wajah Sehun!~"

Akan Jongin pikirkan untuk yang satu itu, nanti.

~ DV28 ~

Astaga! Rasanya Jongin ingin bunuh diri detik ini juga! Menyebalkan sekali harinya ini, tugas bertumpuk, ulangan dadakan, omelan guru, dan–stupid thing lainnya. Kantin~ Jongin butuh tempat itu~

Untuk kali ini saja, Jongin bersyukur kepala sekolahnya telah membuat kantin outdoor yang, well, cukup nyaman. Setidaknya, kali ini ia tidak menyumpahi kakek tua itu –ups!

Masih dengan langkah menghentak, Jongin menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja, ini waktunya pulang, siapa yang mau berlama-lama disini jika rumah terasa lebih menggoda? Jongin bukannya kurang kerjaan, hanya saja Baekhyun, dengan seenaknya menyuruh Jongin menunggu ia kembali dari kelas vocal. Hell! Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan teman dekatnya, Jongin pasti sudah menendang Baekhyun jauh ke sungai Amazon.

Horay~! Give Jongin five!~ akhirnya tempat yang akan menjadi surga semu bagi Jongin nampak juga. Ck, inilah kenapa mempunyai sekolah yang luasnya ugh-so-hyperbolic itu sangat menyebalkan, jarak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya terasa sangat jauh.

Ah~ rasanya menyenangkan sekali~ duduk dibagian pojok dengan pohon besar dibelakangnya, angin yang berhembus pelan dan segelas bubble tea yang baru saja ia pesan. Oh, rasanya Jongin akan tertidur sebentar.

"…tentu saja tidak! Hei! Bagaimana kalau besok siang?"

Jongin mendengus kesal, suasana heningnya terganggu sudah dengan kedatangan Sehun and the gang. Maniknya menyorot tajam pada sekumpulan namja yang sebenarnya so hawt itu.

Tanpa sadar Jongin malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka –terutama Sehun– yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Dan, dengan keadaan kantin yang cukup –malah sangat– sepi, Jongin bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini. Jongin melihat dua namja entah siapa, dan Jongin memang tidak mau mencari tahu siapa, membawa ember berisi air-entah-apa.

Dan kalian tahu yang selanjutnya terjadi~

SPLASH~

Seluruh isi dari ember tadi tumpah sudah diatas kepala Sehun dan membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hmph!" Jongin menggigit sedotannya, membuat suara tawanya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Terdengar jelas sekali suara tawa tertahan dari Jongin ini.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, dengan wajah super shock dan badan setengah basah, duduk diantara beberapa namja yang tengah bernyanyi happy fuckday –'kay kidding!~– it's happy birthday untuknya. So funny~

Drrrt~ Drrt~

Oh! Ponselnya bergetar–

1 New Massage

Pik!

'From : Baekhyun-hyung  
Subject : LET'S GO HOME!

YA! Kim Jongin dimana kau, huh? Kan sudah kubilang tunggu aku dikelas, kenapa kau tidak ada? Cepat kemari! 5 detik kau tidak sampai disini, aku akan memakaikanmu eyeliner setebal mungkin!'

Jongin tertawa pelan sebelum meraih tasnya dan membetulkan asal seragamnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal, kembali menikmati sisa bubble tea nya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari duduknya–

Fuck! Ia dengan telak tersedak bubble tea¬-nya, saat manik matanya kembali jatuh pada kelompok namja kurang kerjaan itu. Dan, voila!

Disana, seorang Oh Sehun tengah melepaskan kacamata eww-nya, menanggalkan jas abu-abu khas sekolahnya yang cukup basah itu, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan gerakan yang oh-damn-sow-hawt itu, ah, jangan lupakan kemeja putihnya yang menempel dan membentuk tubuhnya yang menambah lagi kata hawt untuk Sehun dari Jongin.

Jika Baekhyun bilang Sehun tanpa kacamata eww-nya itu mirip –bahkan kembar– dengan Odult, Jongin bisa mengatakannya dengan amat sangat tegas. BIG NO! –so sorry for my lovely hubby, Odult, aww– Sehun lebih terlihat cool, dazzling, and –ofc, SO HAWT untuk Jongin.

Oh, jantung-sshi, bisakah kau berdetak normal? Ini semua menyiksa~

~ DV28 ~

Jongin mendengus kesal. Hell, ayolah, ini sudah lebih dari bermenit-menit sejak Jongin –dengan terpaksa– bercerita apa terjadi padanya saat dikantin tadi pada Baekhyun. Dan, yeah, mudah ditebak, Baekhyun tertawa kencang, berguling-guling diatas kasur Jongin, menendang ke udara dengan brutal dan –sejenisnya.

"Apa kubilang Kim Jongin~ Sehun memang tampan~ well, untukku, tentu saja Kris baby yang paling tampan –oh! Jangan lupakan Odult!"

Kembali, Jongin mendengus kesal, "Kau sungguh tidak membantuku, hyung."

Baekhyun mengambil posisi tertelungkup diatas kasur Jongin, matanya menatap Jongin lucu, "Well, Jongin~ kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya saja?"

Tatapan horror Jongin dengan telak bersarang pada Baekhyun, "Kau gila, hyung!"

"Terimakasih~"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku serius, Jongin~" Baekhyun melayangkan senyum aneh kearah Jongin, "Minta saja nomor ponselnya."

~ DV28 ~

Okay! Jangan panggil dia Kim Jongin jika meminta nomor ponsel Oh Sehun saja ia tidak bisa! But–

KAPAN SEHUN SENDIRIAN?

Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis dipojokan tangga ini dan, yeah, mengeluarkan aura-aura terlampau suram disana. Ayolah~ ini akan menjadi sangat memalukan untuk Jongin, hello~ bagaimana nasib status ze'coolest-boy-nya nanti?

Jongin kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Well, lupakan status! Sepertinya nomor ponsel itu lebih penting sekarang. Dengan percaya diri yang errr –cukup over, Jongin menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kelompokan Sehun yang berkumpul di bagian tangga paling bawah itu.

"Hei, Jongin-ah!"

Senyum tipis menjadi balasan Jongin untuk Moonkyu –teman sekelasnya saat kelas satu dulu– dan tatapan matanya beralih pada Sehun yang err –menatapnya?

"Eum, Se-Sehun-sshi." Fuck! Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup begitu?! Ugh!

"Ya?"

Jongin merasa tingkat kegugupannya naik seketika setelah Sehun tersenyum padanya, Gawd help me. "Bi-Bisa kau ikut aku se-sebentar?"

Senyuman oh-so-sexy itu makin berkembang diwajah Sehun, "Tentu."

Dada Jongin berdesir senang, ia menggerakan maniknya kesamping, that's d'code, keduanya berjalan sedikit menjauhi kelompok namja-namja¬ sexy yang tengah bersiul, menggoda.

"Begini, te-temanku menyukaimu, dia ingin me-meminta nomor ponselmu." Jongin menatap kesamping, sesekali melirik namja hawt di depannya itu, ia terlalu gugup, well, tepatnya takut ketahuan dialah yang sebenarnya menyukai Sehun, ah, apalagi backsound-nya sangat mendukung sekali –tentu saja siulan menyebalkan dari teman-teman Sehun, "Jadi, bolehkah?"

Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali, saat Sehun terkekeh pelan dan– "Boleh saja."

'Dia mau?!' Tatapan horror dilayangkan Jongin pada Sehun saat namja itu mengambil ponsel Jongin dan mengetik nomornya didalam sana.

"Sudah."

Jongin menerima ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar, "Ah, te-terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, well, ngomong-ngomong, malam ini aku free, akan lebih baik kalau kau yang menghubungiku duluan, jam 7 tepat."

For Baekhyun's eyeliner! Jongin menganga dengan tampang bodohnya. Katakan ia berhayal, oh dimana dokter mata?! Jongin membutuhkan satu sekarang juga!

Oh, rasanya Jongin tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, setelah mengatakan –apa tadi itu ajakan kencan?– itu, sebelum meninggalkan Jongin dengan tampang mengerikan, Sehun sempat-sempatnya melayangkan hawt-wink untuk Jongin.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jongin membalikan badannya, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Jongin berjalan cepat meninggalkan godaan-godaan dibelakangnya.

Well, Odult memang tampan –sangat tampan, tapi sepertinya posisi Odult sudah tergeser jauh oleh Sehun. Sekarang, bagi Jongin Sehun yang ter-hawt, ter-tampan, dan, maybe the perfect guy in this world, okay it's hyperbolic time. Ah, terimakasih untuk Baekhyun, ingatkan Jongin untuk membelikan sekotak eyeliner untuk hyung-nya itu.

END


End file.
